Never Alone
by ASecretIHave
Summary: Iris, the demigod daughter of Boreas, has her life flipped upside-down. her mother her is killed, her siblings turned abusive, and her father turned loving to hating. she runs, and hides from the true monsters, but before she knows it, she has to face those same monsters, and many more. but, she is not alone. she will never be alone. she won't let it happen. not again.
1. Chapter 1

~ {A.N.: Thank you for choosing my story out of all the other far better ones out there! It really means a lot! I give you all digital hugs! SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! O.S. Codename out!}~

The wind was frigid against Iris' wings, but she didn't notice much. She hadn't been able to feel cold since she was three. The only way she could tell it was cold at all was that it was snowing. Quite hard in fact. This wasn't uncommon in New England. Iris had started to have enough of the snow getting her clothes wet, and decided to fly out of the storm. It had never been this bad back home. But then again, she was a long way from home now.

~Three months earlier~

Iris heard a large crash and scraping metal outside her house. It was two A.M. and Iris' mom still wasn't back from the observatory. Iris' mom was most likely looking for her dad, Boreas. Since she was his only demigod kid, and he wouldn't let her go to camp because he was too over-protective, her parents had this weird agreement on who got her when. Iris' mother, Henrietta Saboran, absolutely hated her, and Boreas loved her. So, she spent one week with her mother, one month with her dad. Iris' feelings where mutual to her mother's. She quite frankly thought she was quite the stuck up blitch minus the L.

Today was Iris' thirteenth birthday. She had a friend who was a satyr, who kept her up to date on news at camp half blood. She had kept her informed through-out the titan war and the battle with Gaia. Right now it was a time of peace. She also heard about the agreement Perseus Jackson had made with the gods about the claiming and before the age of thirteen. Iris was glad to have a nice demigod parent, and not one who denied her existence until she reached thirteen. But most demigods' mortal parents loved them. Or they were so high or drunk or possessed by spirits of oracles to even have the ability to care anymore. But Iris' mother just hated on her own. She regularly physically and emotionally abused Iris daily. But Iris just didn't care anymore, didn't show any reaction or sign of pain to appease her mother, so the beatings had dwindled down to maybe once a week.

Looking up from the drawing she was busy making, she saw her (as usual) piss-drunk step father's '68 Chevy Nova crashed into the fence again. _Fan-fricking-tastic. More shit for me to fix later._ Thought Iris. The door slammed open just as Iris had gotten Steve's beer out of the fridge. "WHERE IN THE FLYING FUCK IS MY-oh, there it is." He screamed out in his drunkenness, while grabbing the beer and going upstairs.

Iris saw snow starting to fall outside the window, and assumed that her dad was there to take her to the arctic. She grabbed her suitcase and walked the four blocks to the observatory. She knew it was her dad, because..well.. Snow isn't common in Florida.

When she got there, she saw something unexpected. Her dad, transformed to his human size, arguing with her mother. Iris stayed in the hallways and listened through a crack in the door.

"Why should I have her longer than a fuckin' week? Give me a good god-damn explanation now!"

"Because she's fucking dangerous! I had demigods just like her go busting through my fuckin' roof six months ago, and I had another case just like them a year ago!"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR DAMN ROOF! TAKE HER AND GO BOREAS!"

"FINE! I'M TAKING HER JUST TO GET YOU TO SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAP!" Boreas used a gust of cold wind to push Iris into the room.

"LET'S GO IRIS!" Boreas screamed at Iris, grabbing her wrist and tugging her outside.

When they got outside, Iris saw her half-sibling Khione, and the Boreads. They summoned their wings and flew off. Khione kept giving her weird looks.

"What is it? Is something on my face?" asked Iris, rather confused. Khione just looked away, rolling her eyes.

Iris didn't understand. She hadn't done anything. They had always been friendly and kind to her, but they were acting so mean and, well, cold.

This got worse over the months. Yes months. Iris' mother and her mother's boyfriend were killed in a car accident. The cause: Unknown. She knew it was all their fault, though. Iris had an older sister. But, she couldn't legally take care of Iris even though she was already moved out. When Sapphire, Iris' older sister got the news, she left for summer camp immediately. Even though she wasn't supposed to go for another week.

Boreas had told her about the camps. He had told her about her and her sister. When they grew up, they would go to summer camps. Sapphire would go to camp Jupiter, for other people like her. But she and Iris were different. Iris would go to camp half-blood. She was supposed to leave for camp when she turned eleven years old. It would protect her. Now Boreas seemed to try as hard as he could to convince her she was safe and that she didn't need to go.

The cruel treatment of the Boreas, Khione, and the Boreads got worse. A LOT WORSE. Until Iris couldn't take it anymore. So she ran away.

She ran away to camp. Where she would be safe. Away from the true monsters.

~{A/N}~:

Author: I'M BACK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! :D THANK YOU FOR READING!

Agent 9901: DEAR GOD! Does she ever shut up! Why'd we get stuck with her?

Agent 001: Because she needs body guards and she paid us a lot.

Nico Di Angelo: BITCH BETTER LET ME GO! I'M GONNA GO ALL SON OF HADES ON YOUR ASS!

Percy: Nico, calm the hades down.

Hazel: Yeah. Nico, you're not really being held captive. She literally brought us into a room and shut the door.

Nico: *Runs the fuck out of there*

Iris: *sweat drops* Why is he so weird?

Author: I dunno. Anyways, bye byes lovely readers. O.S. Codename out! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!


	2. Chapter 2

~{A/N}~: Hey all you people!

Hey all you people!

Hey all you people won't you listen to me?!

This is a chapter!

Not an ordinary chapter!

But a chapter ccwritten in a week!

I'm gonna update every week. SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE! *Runs away*

((BTW: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, so don't try and sue my ass. I'm broke any way SUCKAS! I do own Iris so HA! I OWN HER AND ALL HER AWSOMENESS! I also own Rose. BLITCH!))

Iris sat in the cave. Alone, Scared. She was just about 8 miles away from camp. She started singing to pass the time. It was a lullaby she knew. She didn't know how, her mom never sang to her. But, she knew it by heart and it helped her calm down. Usually.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_I remember you said _

_Don't leave me hear alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed _

_Tonight…_

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe.._

_And.._

_Sound.._

Iris sighed. _WAY TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP IRIS. Way to go._ She thought. Once she got into those camp borders…

"Nice singing." said a voice. Iris jumped pretty high.

"W-Who's there?" asked Iris pretty spooked. A pale, transparent figure came out of the darkness of the cave.

"My name's Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo. I just wanted to say good luck. And take this." Bianca dropped a necklace with a single blueish-green sphere pendant on it. "It'll help you find what you need most. Follow the warmth."

Iris tied the cord around her neck, right next to her necklace with an arrow head on it. She wasn't sure where she got it, but she never took it off. She looked up to thank this Bianca, but she was gone. Iris curled into a ball and fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Iris woke up to the smell of fire. She felt a blanket over her and pulled it off.

"I see you're up. 'bout time." Said a familiar voice.

"Rose?" asked Iris in disbelief.

"Yep. Rosalie Underwood, at your service." Said Rose, Iris friend who happened to be satyr and Grover Underwood's little sister.

"But…How the hell did you find me? I didn't tell anybody!"

"You think I would let you go to camp alone. Did you? I am your protector ain't I?"

"Point taken. So I guess we should get going."

"Yeah. I already told my brother about you heading to camp. He'll be waiting for us."

*Insert epic packing montage*

"Ready Rose?" Asked Iris, tossing on her pack.

"Yep. Let's fly."

Iris opened her wings, grabbed Rose, and took off.

*Back at Camp Half-blood*

"When are they gonna get here Grover?" asked a ticking Percy. ADHD friends are _not_ fun while you're trying to wait.

"They'll be here. I don't doubt my sister." I said.

"Then why are you waiting at the gate for her?" asked Percy.

"I may be your protector but I am not afraid to cause you a lot of pain right now." Percy shut up after that.

In a few minutes, I saw a large set of wings emerge above the hill. Probably thinking it was a monster, pretty much all the Apollo cabin and the hunters of Artemis ran up the hill with bows loaded. They calmed down once they saw me wave to my sister.

"It's all cool people. Just a new camper." Called Rose.

The winged girl, Iris I think, landed and closed up her wings. And then they sucked back into her back. That was weird, but then again I've seen a lot weirder. They ran over to me, Iris looking everywhere she could. She had long, curly black hair with bangs and Icy blue eyes. She had two necklaces. One with an arrow head on it, another with something that looked like a pearl to get out of the underworld hanging in the center. It seems I was to busy looking at Iris to here Chiron and Mr.D come up behind me.

"Well Iris Saboran, welcome to Camp Half-blood. How old are you?" Asked Chiron.

"I turned thirteen on August fourth this year." She said.

"Well she should be claimed any minute now." Piped up a camper.

"Well, I sorta don't need to be claimed you see my dad is-" Iris was cut off by a mark appearing over her head. It was a little blue snow flake.

"Boreas. A daughter of a wind god. Interesting." Said Chiron.

"Nice job Roxanne." Said a reluctant Mr.D. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Who'll be kind enough to show her around camp? How about you Mr. Di Angelo?" said Chiron. Nico reluctantly walked forward. Did that kid ever sleep? He signed for Iris to fallow him and they trudged off. All the Aphrodite girls squealed so high it could shatter glass.

"He showing her around, it's not like they're gonna get married!" Yelled Rose. This made all the Aphrodite girls pout at her and trudge off. The dinner bell sounded and everybody ran towards the mess hall.

~{A/N}~: Thanks for reading! Reviews are cookies for my soul!

Random word: Starburst!

Peace out! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!


	3. Chapter 3

~{A/N}~: Hey lovies! I know the last chapter wasn't the best towards the end, but this will make up for that. I wrote this with my little sister. Go follow her on Quotev: Kelleyanne. SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE!

Iris followed Nico around, taking in her surroundings. Nico found her cabin, and walked off. She opened the door and plopped onto a random bunk.

_Kind of weird they have a cabin for my dad here. It's not like he's a super popular god or anything. _She thought. The campers came back from dinner and Iris fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Iris found her schedule while in her half asleep state and found that she had missed breakfast. She also had archery in five minutes. This kind of freaked her out for two reasons. 1. She didn't have a bow nor arrows and 2. She had not a clue where she was going due to the fact that Nico had just dragged her to her cabin and left to do whatever Nico does.

She didn't have a map or anything so when she left her cabin she started walking in a random direction. Bad choice number one. She didn't notice she was walking into the woods bad choice number two.

Within a few milliseconds of unknowingly walking into the woods, she bumped into something. Looking up from her map she saw something absolutely terrifying. A giant thing that looked like a dragon with eight heads stood in front of her. She thought for a moment while she hid behind a tree.

'_Okay, it's a hydra, how do I kill a hydra? Dad told my once. You have to...You have to…cut its heart out. But don't cut off the heads. Cut off one, two or three or whatever many grow back.' _She thought. '_What do I have for weapons?'_ her dad had given her a special knife for a birthday present when she was nine. She pulled it out of its sheath, pressing the button on the top of the grip, making it split into to two long, sharp, knives.

A scared yet courageous, 5 foot 6, 13 year old girl armed with only knives, and no armor did the smartest yet stupidest thing a demigod could do.

She charged.

*Two days later*

Iris woke up two days later in what she assumed to be the infirmary. Some kid next to her shouted down the hall.

"SHE'S ALIVE!"

With those two little words, Iris was confused. It's not like anybody would care. Or that's what she thought. A crowd of about eleven people lead by Rose Underwood ran up the hall over to Iris.

"What happened?" asked Iris.

"Well, I didn't see you archery, and I heard a Hydra roar come from the woods, and a bit of a sort of battle cry that sounded like you, So I gathered up Hazel, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Connor, and Katie and headed for the woods. When we got there, we saw you, barely standing, holding your knives next to a HUGE hydra, whose heart was cut out and frozen, as well as four of its heads and their stubs. You looked over to us, said hey, and proceeded to pass out. We all thought you were dead because Chiron couldn't find a pulse on you, but we fed you ambrosia and nectar anyway. Nico waited for you to wake up for a day and a half, thinking it was his fault because he didn't show you where to go, but Percy told him to go to get some sleep, he refused, then Percy dragged him to his cabin. And here we are, with you living and stuff." Rose said. With that, Nico joined them.

"Hey guys. Will woke me up and said she was ali- Hey Iris!" said Nico.

"Hi Nico." said Iris with a smile. "Can I leave now?" asked Iris, eager to get up and walking.

"You might wanna get changed first. I mean considering how you had a wound on your stomach and you have nothing but a bra and your pants and stuff." said Rose. This made Iris turn a deep shade of red and attempt to cover her chest with the blanket more as the girls pushed the boys (including a gawking Nico) out of the little room. Thalia tossed her a Falling In Reverse tee shirt and Iris slipped it on with a smile on her face.

"I take it you like Falling in Reverse um…what's your name?"

"Thalia."

"Right. So what's your favorite song by them Thalia?"

"Fashionably late."

"We need to swap IPod's sometime."

"Agreed."

"So what are all your names? Aside from Thalia, that is."

"Piper"

"Hazel"

"Annabeth"

"Katie"

"Mine's Iris. Nice to meet you all."

"So would you like me to take you to Archery now or…?" asked Nico behind the curtain.

"Sure Nico." said Iris with a giggle.

~{A/N}~ Hey Lovies! I have some bad news. I'm gonna be going to a summer camp for a week with no electronic devices aloud. SANDA PANDA! So I am going to do this. _**You have to prove to me that you truly want more chapters.**_ I need _at least_ two reviews if you want to get a chapter early for the week I'm going to be gone. Thanks. Love you.

Nico: Who is she even talking to?

Iris: I don't know. Either she didn't have her meds today, or she had them and the Stolls gave her pot brownies again.

Author: *Running around* WEEEEEEE! I'M A KITE! (ONISION REFERENCE!)

Iris and Nico: Definitely both.

Author: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!


	4. Chapter 4

~{A/N}~: OH MY GODS YOU GUYS! I woke up on the fourth of July to 8 emails from . EIGHT. 3 New reviews, 1 new story follower, one new follower, One new PM, one new story favorite, and a reminder that I uploaded. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I WILL POST THAT NEW CHAPPIE EARLY. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! COME HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU HUGS! \(^_^)/ HERE! HAVE COOKIES! (::) (::) (I'm not good at making them so I quit after two.) Just so you guys know, you made me happy just by viewing. I would look at my traffic stats and smile. But with this, all at once, I'll admit I started crying.

Review Responses:

Just. . . - Thanks. Will do. You'll find out later why they started to hate her and give bull crap reasons for it. Iris' mother hated her because Iris was an accident and she never wanted a kid. The Genderbent! Is on the way! Thanks. Rose says that she likes the idea of an awesome person like you. I'll be waiting for your stories to come around. Yeah. I always spell check and EVERY. GREEK. WORD. GETS. HIGHLITED.

Dissie: I am not even a guy. How could I even come close to being rick.

Nor do I own the songs.

SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE!

Rose walked to Archery with Nico, scared she was going to get lost again. When she got there she saw a tall guy with moppie blonde hair talking to some shorter kids. They all had bows and arrows. Iris pulled Nico behind a tree.

"What is it Iris?" asked Nico.

"Two things. One: Thanks for taking me to archery. And two: I've never held a bow in my life." Said Iris.

"You're welcome. Don't worry. It's not very hard. And don't you think you think you should generate your bow and arrows?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your necklace. Take it off."

"But my mother said to never take it off."

"Just trust me okay?"

"Okay." Iris untied the cord holding up her necklace. She suddenly felt something on her back and on her shoulders. She looked down to find a bow on her shoulder and a quiver full of arrows on her shoulder.

"See? Anyway I gotta get to sword practice or Clarisse will pound me into the ground so…Bye"

"Bye" Iris hugged him. And Nico did something very un-Nico-Like. He smiled.

Iris turned out to be a pretty good shot. She couldn't go two minutes without somebody asking about the Hydra. She felt kind of weird being the center of attention. At lunch, the Aphrodite girls came over to her table. As did some of the Ares kids. The Aphrodite girls just wanted to know if she liked Nico and if he liked her. The Ares kids wanted to see her weapons and know how she took down the Hydra. She had no answer to either question. So after about five minutes of her cluelessness, they went back to their own tables.

After lunch she had Latin and Greek language class. Annabeth was in her class and was amazed that Iris spoke fluent Greek and Latin as well as writes in it. Next she had laundry duty. She didn't much care since she could just bend the wet close to her will they finished in the washer. Since she had some extra time since she finished the laundry fast, (She turned out to be the second place record holder after Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon) She made a necklace out of the hydra tooth she had knocked out during the battle. Afterwards she had swimming lessons with the same laundry record holding demigod. They basically all got to fool around in that time Nico was in her class then. Or that's what she found out when she ran into him under water. They ended up having a huge splash fight over it. Which involved Nico picking her up and throwing her back down into the water twice, Her Splashing him with a humungous wave, and Percy hitting the both of them with a giant wave. Then Iris had Kitchen duty. She had it with Thalia, and the music was so loud her father could probably hear it. Then they did a cup song. Then they had diner and after words campfire. Diner was diner. And at campfire she sat next to Nico. They all sang Love Like Woe by the ready set, suggested by the Aphrodite girls.

Thalia and Iris had a sleepover in her cabin, and they watched scary movies until three A.M. Best. Night. Ever.

But Iris had a strange dream. She dreamt that she was underground. In a small space. Nico was there with her. Then her half-sister Khione dug them up The Boreads where with her and they took Nico away. Her sister hit her and beat her senseless, with a whit pale version of her mother in a cage begging Khione to stop. Her father was there. He was picking her up, Khione was gone, and he was crying, very un-god like, and told her it was okay, that he loved her, that her mother loved her, and that she had to know that. She woke with a start.

She had one thing on her mind: _**What was that dream?**_

~{A/N}~:

Author: *Grabs Belt from the Croods*

Belt: dun! dun! DUN!

Author: *Cackles insanely*

Author: You like chapter? I give hugs!

Nico: *Runs from Author who is trying to hug him* GET HER MEDS! GET THEM NOW!

Author: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE! PLEASE REVIEW! AUTHOR OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

~{A/N}~: Hey peoples I'm back! Here's your chapter for next Tuesday! I give you hugs! *Flys away like the fucking magestical unicorn I am* SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE!

Iris looked around to see Thalia was gone. Weird, considering it was three in the morning. Iris got up, threw on a sweat shirt that said 'I ran out of clean cloths' and went out to look for Thalia.

Iris started walking and she felt strange, like somebody was watching her. She grabbed the handle of the two small throwing knives in the pocket of the sweat shirt. She walked until she heard footsteps directly behind her. She spun around, knocking the person off their feet, while sticking a knife to their throat. After Iris had calmed down she looked at their face. Turns out it was Annabeth. Oops.

"Sorry Annabeth, You scared me." Iris said, helping her up.

"No biggie. But I think you scared me more." Said Annabeth with a giggle.

"Why are you out here?" asked Iris.

"Chiron called the leaders of each cabin to the big house, didn't you here?" asked Annabeth.

"No…"

"Well then come on! Your technically the captain of the Boreas cabin since you're the only one in it, so you should be there too!" said Annabeth, dragging Iris by the wrist.

~{Moments later in the big house}~

"Ah, Annabeth! I see you are here! And you brought Iris." Said Chiron. All of the people Iris knew and some others sat around a table in the middle of the room. Iris took the only seat that was left in the room (Since Annabeth took the seat next to Percy) which was next to Nico.

"So, you are all most likely wondering why I summoned you all. For those of you who don't know, this is Annabeth, leader of the Athena cabin, Percy, leader of the Poseidon cabin, Hazel, frank, and Jason, the portion of the fifth roman cohort we have here, Thalia, leader of the Zeus cabin, Piper, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin, Clarisse, the leader of the Ares cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll, the leaders of the Hermes cabin, Leo, leader of the Hephaestus cabin, Katie, leader of the Demeter cabin, Will, leader of the Apollo cabin, Chris, leader of the Hecate cabin, Nico, leader of the hades cabin, and Iris, leader of the Boreas cabin. You all have been gathered here for a quest. And yes, all of you are going. So, I need the youngest of this group to go consult Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Who is that?" Everybody accept Iris pointed to Nico, who pointed to Iris.

"How old are you two?" asked Percy.

"14" said Nico.

"13 and a half" said Iris. "Drat. Okay where do I go?"

"Go up into the attic. Talk to Rachel. She'll eventually start spilling out a random prophecy. Write it down." Said Annabeth.

Iris walked right up the stairs which kind of scared some of the people in the room. Most likely because the last time somebody went up there, which was Nico, we couldn't say Rachel, Elizabeth, or Dare around him for a week without him starting to scream and spazz out.

Iris walked up the stairs, knocked twice, opened the door, and climbed up. Rachel was sitting on her dresser, pencil in hand trying to draw a bird outside her window. Iris sat quietly on the floor, not wanting to scare away the bird or to anger Rachel.

After Rachel finished, they started talking. It wasn't even two minutes and Rachel's spine went stiff and her eyes started to glow. This didn't scare Iris in the least. It's what she said after that did.

"_The death prince will give way to Aphrodite's charm,_

_The snowflake will be locked away, safe from any harm._

_The world will get dark; the world will get wetter,_

_Cold and dark will band together._

_The enemies shall fight as one,_

_Until the wicked witch is done."_

Iris showed Rachel the prophecy she wrote down, and climbed down the stairs.

"Well? Tell us!" said Will. Iris slid the piece of paper down the table while repeating what it said.

"_The death prince will give way to Aphrodite's charm,_

_The snowflake will be locked away, safe from any harm._

_The world will get dark; the world will get wetter,_

_Cold and dark will band together._

_The enemies shall fight as one,_

_Until the wicked witch is done." _

That's it." Said Iris.

"So death Prince is Nico, Snowflake is Iris. How'd you get yourself locked up Iris?" said Piper.

"If anybody tries to lock me up I'm gonna whoop a mother hugger."

Even in seriousness, Iris could make people laugh.

Iris: WE HAVE A PROPHECY! SHE ACCUTALLY DID IT!

Everybody: *Cheers*

Author: *THROWS COOKIES AT ALL OF YOU* THANK YOU FOR 5 REVEIWS!

I'm gonna need three reviews between now and Saturday to write chapter six in advance. (Yes, I'm going away again.) But when I go next Sunday, I am still going to be able to respond to Private messages sooooo yeah. BYE BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE! AUTHOR OUT!


End file.
